It is not uncommon to see the amount of data associated with a business venture grow at an exponential pace. The growing amount of data is often stored in a database to enable convenient management. In some cases, temporal semantics are supported so that the data can be stored and manipulated along with associated valid time (VT) and transaction time (TT) information, perhaps as part of a relational database. Thus, over time, the amount of stored data may greatly increase, along with the overall query response time of the data management system.
To increase efficiency, as the data ages, non-current data may be moved within the system, perhaps using periodic requests that transition older database rows from the current partition to a history partition. This type of physical data movement can consume system resources, and further slow down the system query response time.